bad habit
by alicecullen28
Summary: bella is forced to move to forks to live. When she meets a bronze haired boy. Will he get close enough to her to save her from herself
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Habits**

Bella swan is the new girl to forks washington. She was forced to come whether she wanted to or not. But when she gets there she finds herself being drawn to a mysterious bronze haried boy will he learn her secret will he get close enough to save her

" Mom please i dont want to go there forks is so dull and rainy i dont like it"  
"Bella you have no choice being here with me isnt helping you any you hardly eat anything u flinch when people around u move to fast and u wont tell me what is wrong. I cant help you maybe your father will have better luck, now get your clothes packed its about time for us to leave to catch the plane.  
"fine"

As much as i wanted to tell my mom i had been in an abusive relationship and thats why i flinch when people move to fast i just couldnt i dont like to talk bout my problems. Thats why i have formed my own habit. Cutting it helps just as much as crying does but with him i just wasnt allowed to.I knew even if i do go to forks nothing is gonna change so why bother.

"Bye mom" ill tell charlie u said hi "bye bella ill tell mark and phil u said bye"  
i flinched when she said my exs name but let it go.

i arrived at forks late the car ride with charlie was awkward. We didnt even attempt to talk to each we arrived at my new home my dad said " you start school tomorrow so you might want to get some sleep.  
"okay dad thanks for telling me goodnight"

I went up to my room and grabbed my bathroom neccessities and went to take a shower.  
While i was finishing up i got my lifeline out my razor. As i gently took it across my skin once, twice, three times and watched as the blood came out and washed away with the water pouring down. Over the years with mark i have grown used to the smell i went back to my room and finally fell asleep. Only to wake up from a nightmare of my most recent horrifying memory.  
Knowing i wasnt gonna be able to go back to sleep i got up and got ready for school. I made breakfast for charlie and left off to school.

Well school was going by pretty well i managed to avoid talking to anyone. Then the bell for lunch went off.  
i went in to the cafeteria and sat down at the table off to itself all by myself and everything was going great until.....


	2. Chapter 2

The cafeteria went dead silient when a blonde model walked up to me and said "excuse me u are at our table"  
"um.. im sorry i paused hoping she would say her name but nothing"  
a small pixie like cheery girl walked up behind the blonde and gave me a slight hug "im alice cullen and u just met my sister rosalie, you are at our table but we can share have a seat bella"  
"How did u know my name"  
"ive heard it mentioned a couple of times"  
"Bella this is jasper my boyfriend he was blond and very uneased like being near me upset him, and she pointed to a big muscle but friendly looking dude as rosalies boyfriend emmett then she pointed to the most beautiful god known to mankind she said his name was edward"  
My heart was racing but i also knew.. and was screaming my head no bella not another person to love u need this thought gone before you go falling for someone who obviously hates you

i looked at alice and said "thanks alice ill sit with you guys tomorrow if thats okay but i need to go do something."

"bella are you okay" i heard from jasper who looked at me to interested now as i quickly spoke i said yes i just need to clear my head bye"

i had made it to the bathroom and in a stall when i heard the door open up and hear two people talking i believe there names was jessica and lauren "did u see that new girl isabella she is so ugly no wonder her mother ran her here, now we just need a reason to run her somewere else.

That was the last strike i bent over in my bookbag and grabbed a razor i had stashed in case of emergencies and began to slice into my arm at that same moment i heard alice and rosalie enter

"Bella we saw you come in here are you okay" alice said "Bella we know whats going on you cant keep doing this to yourself rosalie said i wont help you forget"

all i was thinking was i cant let them know they might now i have to lead them away i cant let them close enough to hurt me more i cant let them take my only life line away so the only form i could think of how to get out of there was to be angry.

i stormed out of the stall "you do not know anything about me" "leave me alone" and ran out the doors only to run straight into someone elses arms it felt like a brick wall.

i looked up only to see my angel looking down at me.. "bella" "whats wrong"  
"nothing u should be concerned with i can handle this myself bye"  
"bella please let us help tell us what has u so scared at anyones touch"  
he reached out to get a hold of me cause i had gotten out of his hands and i flinched and backed away "there is no need to be afraid of me" "i wont hurt you"

Thats what you all say then u do it i screamed I had to get out of there my fix was wearing off.  
I have to go edward ill see you tomorrow bye and i stormed off..... 


	3. alice knows

as i got into my truck i noticed edward glaring at me. How could he be mad at me its really none of his i drove back to my house i noticed myself thinking of edward but not as a friend as a person i could love but it was hard to let someone in since mark noone knew the horrible things hes has done to me and its to painful to talk about i just wish it never happened that night.

The next day i had told alice i would sit with them and as much as i hated the circumstances i didnt want her to think i wouldnt keep my word so i put on my best face and went over to the table

"Am i still allowed to sit with u i asked not so sure if i was"  
alice chirped "of course bella we would love for u to"  
edward looked at me.. and my heart started racing and i could have sweard that he smirked but he couldnt hear my heart could he

and spoke "why are you not eating bella"  
i replied with "im not hungry"  
"your never hungry it seems"

and thats when the weirdest thing happened emmett came running up to me.  
"Oh bella you came to sit with us today and picked me up in a big bear hug"  
i screamed and everyone at the cullen table looked at me worried expressions on there faces

when emmett finally let me go i said "its just i hurt my arm last night and it hit him... im ok.."

Bella since you hurt your arm can i check it out you could have hurt it worse from my stupid brother alice said quiet concerned

No No No.. i said its okay bella i need you to follow me to the bathroom i want to have a conversation with you She gave me a i know it.. so you better come or ill tell on you in front of my family look.  
As much as alice was nice she did have the tendency to look very evil. So i got up and followed her out of the cafeteria

when we entered the bathroom she looked me square in the eyes and said "bella i know u cut yourself the only thing i dont know is why"

i was shocked no one new my secret just me i didnt know if i could handle telling her now.  
so i said "alice i have my reasons please dont tell edward".. wait did i just say edward i corrected myself "i mean your family"  
Bella my father is a doctor will you please come to my house so he can check your arm lie i screamed in my head "um,, well i um.. cant today maybe tomorrow or something but i cant leave charlie fending for himself. He cant make a meal to save his life."

Bella listen to me.. this conversation is not over and i wont tell edward since thats the one your worried about but we will finish this conversation tomorrow i hear people coming,"

Bella i consider you my best friend i care for you please dont hurt my feeling by doing this over me.. and she pointed to my arms. i just looked down at the floor knowing i couldnt promise her cause its my life line i wouldnt allow her to take it away.  
The cullens were very different then the other people of forks for the strangest reason i felt as if i was safe around them and no one could hurt me again. 


	4. klutz

I woke up the next morning in hopes that i would have the flu and get out of school but i really wanted to see edward again and headed to school

as much as i wanted to deny it i really loved him not like i would tell him but i truely loved him the day went by pretty well i have made friends with most of the cullens except rosalie but i was glad that i had the rest of there family on my friend side but something very horrible was coming i could feel it in my gut

i started to walk to my truck after school and slipped and fell backwards smacking my head and hurting my back the next thing i new edward was over top of me "Bella Bella are you okay"  
truthfully the pain was exactly what i wanted but this was a little more then i wanted at the moment so i said the truth "does it look like im okay my head and back are killing me"  
He looked up like he was listening to someone else thats when i noticed alice was across the parking lot he looked down at me and said "bella im taking you to see my father"  
at that moment alice magically appeared next to him .  
wow that girl can walk fast was all that was in my head then reality hit me "no u cant take me there i wont go"  
Alice looked at me she said "you told me you would go bella yesterday remember she glared at me"  
Edward just looked like he has missed something which was true he had but she had promised not to tell

Edward eventually looked up bella you either come willingly or i will pick you up and carry you either way its your going to the hospital edward i cant i tried to reason with him but it did know good

fine i said under one condition i want alice to take me why he seemed upset by this "edward i really would want you to take me if i wanted to go but i need to talk to alice about something just a girl talk and i think you wouldnt like it to much"

fine deal alice make sure she comes okay and he turns and started walking away were are you going i screamed and flinched cause i was getting a horrible headache i have to take the rest of my family home dont worry ill be there before you to talk to carlisle my dad the doctor...about stuff.. "what stuff" i asked he replied guy stuff i giggled i knew i had set myself up for that one see you later edward bye love

wait a minute i screamed but he was already gone "alice did he just call me love"  
"Yep" she said making the p pop "well tell me why"  
"bella you dont see yourself clearly do you"  
"nope"  
i replied making fun of her she just smiled "now what is it you wanted to talk to me about bella"  
well alice this was gonna be a very difficult conversation

"its not that i dont like your dad i mean i have never met him but i really dont like having a guy touch me or any physical contact"

"well bella this is for your health this is important"  
"but, but, alice i might freak out and i dont want you all to see me like that"  
"bella this isnt just some act to get out of carlise seeing ur scars is it"  
"no thats just another reason you shouldnt make me do this"  
"bella you have to you need help one cause your hurt and two cause if edward finds out your hurting yourself it will really hurt him and he will want you to get better this is just a step ahead of him"  
"Alice its more complicated then that you all dont know what he did"  
"What who did bella"  
"no one" "bella tell me"  
"nevermind" i said knowing i was about to have a flashback and it was so gonna cause a breakdown right here in the truck.  
"bella tell me the truth the complete truth and i might be able to help you"  
Just then my cell phone rung ...................................................................... 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice looked at me and said "are you gonna get that"  
"Im driving" i replied "pull over then she said laughing were not in a hurry"  
as i slowly pulled the truck off of the road i reached into my poket and got my phone out i answered it without looking at the id

"hello" the voice said i looked at alice then back at my phone " h h hello" i stuttered it was mark the one guy that caused me to fear all guys.  
"bella my sweet bella its been hard to get a hold of you im really upset you didnt come to tell me bye"  
"im sorry" i replied i knew i was miles away from him or so i thought but i still didnt want to make him mad "bella you are acting like i did something wrong"

"cause you did" i said without thinking "now bella watch your language toward me do i have to put you back in your place" "that night was so much fun dont you agree" he asked

"... i dont want to talk to you bout that"  
"what bella i know you liked it your begging gave it away"

i looked over to alice she had this evil and upset face on for a minute i thought she could hear what he was saying to me "m m mark i got to go i have an appointment"  
"an appointment with who"  
"no one important"  
"oh ill find out bella i forgot to tell you my news for calling, my mom is leaving for a second honeymoon she will be gone all week and im coming to see you "make yourself ready for me and no dumb stuff"  
i had started crying sometime during him telling me that and alice took the phone from my hand "alice what are you doing"  
" nothing , and she put the phone to her ear, Mark was it, well Mark even if you do come to visit my friend she will not be home she is having a slumber party with me next week for the entire week so im sorry if that upset you but get use to it and hung up on him

Alice looked at me and said "hes the reason your scared isnt it"  
"what did he do bella tell me i can help you"  
"you cant, im broken im used goods im a slut"  
when bella had said that i knew exactly what he had done but i didnt know how to tell edward but i had to now i promise i wouldnt tell bout her cutting but now she needs our help vampire help alice looked at me like she finally pieced the pieces together but i was crying and hyperventilating and everything "why cant he leave me alone" i cried into her shoulder "bella" alice said, you do not have to keep your appointment im taking you to our house okay.  
"why" she replied "because i want to explain something to you and id rather not let a hitch hiker hear me "okay what bout edward he said hed meet us there"

she reached into her purse pulled out a shiny new cell phone and dialed a number "edward, change of plans get carlise and you and him come to the house make sure you get take out she laughed before you come home its gonna be a long night.

Alice shut the phone said kay problem fixed bella you are really shook up im suprised you have passed out with your lack of oxygen from crying bella looked at her and said "alice please i dont think i want edward to know"  
"bella he has to"  
"why"  
"he loves you bella, and you love him to"  
"he wants to protect you and i wont take that away from him when you need it"  
"Bella we need to switch spots you dont know were we live at."

when we finished switching spots bella began to reach into her back pack she got out a razor and being a vampire i knew what she was getting ready to do.  
"bella stop" i screamed she jumped i must have scared her "alice what"  
"you do not do that right now bella swan or i will tell my brother about it"  
"you promised , bella you havent been doing it i thought my family was helping you"  
"you all are your awesome but m mark is coming for me its untelling what he wants to do i cant take much more of him"  
"bella he will not lay a finger on you that i promise but you will not do that and she snatched it away.

i was pretty much out of it as i watched alice drive , i was thinkin of edward and him calling me love, would he still want me when he found out what deep secrets i have been keeping from him we pulled into a drive way and edward was already there ............................. 


	6. home

We arrived at the house very quickly cause i had alice the maniacs driving she scared me to death but i was still shook up over mark i was still crying just silently.  
Alice came around the car and opened it up "please come out"  
she reached up to stroke my hair out of my face and i jumped and screamed i was out of it and her touch freaked me out cause he use to do that

Next thing i new edward had his arms around me saying "its alrigtht" and growled at alice Alice looked at him and just went in a daze and edward had shock on his face.  
He looked down at me and said "Bella what are you thinking about" they both asked at the same time "i i its nothing"  
"bella" edward still had me in a hug and he pulled away to look in my eyes and said "bella you are my life now"  
"you wouldnt take that from me would you"  
wow.. how did he know i was thinking things like that so i replied "its i im afraid" i said looking down he took his finger placed it under my chin and raised my head i just now noticed how cold it was "you have no reason to be afraid im here" lets go inside and we'll explain

We enter the house and it was beautiful i gasped "what" edward said i replied "its amazing"  
then i looked were i was being lead and it was a living room and there was a meeting or something going on and everyone was there but rosalie there were two people i did not know i guessed they were there adopted parents carlisle and esme i think

they walked over and said bella "first things first i heard you hurt yourself and were on yourway to the hospital if you dont mind ill look at you here to make sure everything is okay" and he put his hand on my shoulder and i fell to the floor and started begging "please please don't"  
i heard esme say "poor girl shes scared to death"  
then alice got that funny look on her face and edward stood up and punched the wall were he was at, i looked and got up and started backing up edward looked at his people and they look like there were having a conversation without including me but all of a sudden rosalie appeared next to me "SHHH its okay bella he cant hurt you here , your not worthless and none of us are going to harm you, you have my word on that"  
then bellas phone rung and she got it out of her back poket and said hello "hello bella im almost there are you ready like i asked, reply you stupid whore or else ill go harder on you"  
bella just looked up at rose and around at the rest of the us and passed out. 


	7. rosalie

I heard whispers when i realized i had passed out i heard alice say she is about ready to open her eyes just then bella opened her eyes

"bella" carlisle said are you feeling okay "um.. yeah sure lets go with that"  
"bella" jasper said "what"  
"tell the truth"  
"i am"  
"no your not" he said "fine", but anyways what did you all want to tell me i have to get home before he get here"  
"you are not going home" edward said "i have to"  
"you do not"  
"i do i cant take him doing everything he did like the last time"  
"bella" edward said and rosalie interrupted him "i want to talk to her alone"  
"no" edward growled carlisle looked at him and he just went fine but i wont be far away "bella" come with me upstairs "what bout them she said" "they will be down here" rose said as they both entered rosalies room bella sat down right in the floor "bella i need you to tell me what happened"  
"i cant"  
"bella you have to this can help you in so many ways, and i know bout you cutting alice told me after you freaked out over a phone call she says you are really shook up over this mark "tell me what happened,"

bella looked up at me she began her story

"mark was my boyfriend, i thought i loved him or i did until i was left alone with him at my house in phoenix my mom was out with phil and he just showed up well i let him in and he said i been hearing some stuff my bella, bout you flirting with other guys

Bella began crying even though i knew were this was going i couldnt help but feel sorry for her

and he slapped me across the face, and i fell down and he said dont worry ill show you were your place is and he grabbed me by my hair and led me upstairs and through me on the bed and.  
She quit talking and just looked up at me "bella, listen to me, this was not your fault you hear me, none of it was but you should not punish yourself for what he done"

bella replied, "i know but after a while he started to do it more often and hit more often until i decided to leave but then i realized i was still afraid of guys and everyone everywhere" "im never safe and here i thought i was and now hes coming after me

i know what you are going through i went through the very same thing, but its time you realize you are safe in this house at least from him

guys you can come in i looked around and then they all just appeard how.. did you all do that you didnt hear me did you

"yea we did hear you but dont worry we wont say anything" carlisle replied i just looked over at edward and started crying hyperventilating actually edward came over to me and said "my love that changes nothing i still love you"  
"but im broken goods the only thing i had to offer anyone he took from me im useless"  
"dont talk that way bella i love you everything about you"  
"now whether or not you will me after this but, know that even if you dont im stil gonna protect you from this mark"

Now we have to tell you something, carlise said "bella we are not human, we are vampires, but we will not hurt you we only drink animals blood, but we have strength and improved senses and edward can read minds alice can see the future and jasper can read emotions.

Bella looked up at jasper and said sorry, looked at alice and said i knew you knew to much , and looked at edward and looked horrified "he cant read your mind" jasper replied "thank god" she replied "your not afraid of us" emmit replied "why would i be you all are like family"  
"he ran up and picked her up in a big bear hug"  
she screamed and he sat her down and rosalie slapped him upside the head "stupid" she replied Bella looked like she was hurt and still scared and i just read jaspers mind and thats exactly how she felt

"bella we still need to check you out" Carlisle replied "no no no"  
SHHHH calm down edward can be there if you like" 


	8. vamps

i began to wonder whether i should make a run for it as much as i truly loved edward i was still broken good, still not good enough and i really dont want his dad to see my scars i was zoned out thinking to myself when i heard

jasper say "she is tensed extremly tensed and scared just all kinds of emotions but she is doing something to calm herself"  
"o mi god what is that delicious smell" i read from jaspers mind Alice then launched into a vision of bella cutting right in front of us and jasper will attack

she being the only person i love my angel i launched to protect her and noticed she had a razor out

"bella my love" edward replied "please give me that"  
"why" is all she replied "because thats dangerous to do here" he looked at me concerned "well maybe i want someone to take my life, i cant take much more either he kills me or i fear everyone forever either way not much of a life"

"bella trust us" carlisle replied nothing will happen to you your family"  
rosalie interrupted and added and we dont let anything hurt family

"now give me that"  
I dropped it to the floor and just passed out again to much to handle in one day

when i awoke i was in a room im guessing edwards but i was wearing his clothes a big shirt and a pair of his shorts i could tell by the smell of the clothes i looked up and edward was beside me "sleep my love nothing to ever worry about again" and he began to hum somethin in my ear and i drifted to sleep. 


	9. CHOICES

I awoke to an empty room , but that was good i have to time to think.  
I then noticed that all of my scars were covered with badages and something was wraped around my stomach and back it clicked when i passed out he gave me that stupid check up ..ugh why cant they get it i rushed into the bathroom and being my stupid freaked out self jumped in while still in my clothes and just sat there letting the water come over me and i began to cry i heard someone knock at the door of the bathroom "bella its rosalie can i come in" "no"  
" why not bella"  
"cause im freaking out and you all dont need to see me"  
"bella, crying is a good thing and we dont need to see you we can hear you vampires remember superhearing"  
"bella im coming in"  
"whatever do what you want"  
she slowly opened the door and saw me in the shower full clothed and the first thing out of her mouth was "you realized we checked you out while you slept didnt you"  
rosalie walked to bella and just hugged her and pulled her out of the shower and down to the ground so she could cry

Downstairs we all heard we never thought she would freak out over a check up " dad i said rosalie is calming her down"  
then i heard it "rosalie i have to go home, my dad, my stuff, even mark its untelling what he will do if i dont come back"  
" oh mi gosh he will think i told, i knew this was a bad idea the next thing i knew i was up and walking downstairs"  
"being the clumsiest person alive i tripped and fell but someone caught me it was edward"  
"bella you cant go back"  
"i have to i have no choice"  
"you do stay here with us"  
"edward id love to but that involves me telling my dad what really happened and your the only ones who know i just cant"  
"can you drive me home alice"  
"why me" she managed to chirp out she was actually confused "cause i want to talk to you about something"  
"okay i got it, ill get my car" meet me out front

edward looked at carlisle and said "we cant just let her go home to get raped again or beat up i wont allow it"  
"edward we cant force her to stay" to me that was the end of there conversation but i kinda think they were still talking bout me.  
edward just nodded his head and came up to me "bella tonight leave your window open"  
"why"  
"you insist on going home, at least let me protect you there just please do this for me"  
"fine ill leave the window open, and this caught me off gaurd he kissed me full lip contact"  
it was amazing he was my one my person the one to save me to help me realize there are still good in people then i turned and walked out the door and saw alices nice yelloe porche

oh yea that dont stick out ....................... 


	10. porshe

i walked out to alices yellow porshe and got in "you like" she asked "yea i like but, kinda afraid at the same time" bella said stuttering "bella trust me i wont hurt you in any way your family and edward would most definantly kill me" she said laughing

"does he really like me alice"  
"bella he loves you, and its killing him your risking yourself with this mark"  
"alice can i ask you a question"  
"of course"  
"is he gonna kill me , mark i mean am i gonna make it through this to go back to edward cause i love him to"  
"edward wont let him hurt you if it comes down to it.. edward will kill mark"

"thats not right either i mean yeah hes ruined my life pretty much but i got edward now and he cant risk his life and all yours just for me"  
i zoned out thinking what if i took my life before all this happened

"alice screamed"  
"what, i screamed back at her"  
"you never think that isabella swan, taking your life will not help this situation just make it worse for us"  
" you will stop cutting or we will find away to help you stop, but you will not end your life and cause us to lose part of our family."  
"what do you mean alice"  
"i mean edward loves you, if you think that way so will he"  
"o gosh fine ill try not to think that way but alice i swear i dont think i can handle if mark does it again"  
"he wont my dear, my family which is now yours wont allow it dont worry kay if you need help just yell for one of us"

we pulled up in front of my house, with marks car in the driveway "well here starts my day in hell all over again"  
and when i got out of the car i expected alice to drive away but she got out with me and whispered id like him to know that i can be evil to so lets go.................................. 


	11. trouble begins

i walked up to my house my stomach qwivereing my hands shaking i was a nervous wreck

when i opened the door i heard mark say "it will be just like old times charlie she will think bout me everynight now"

i turned to alice "gosh i dont wanna do think i want to leave"  
"we cant now bella just stay next to me"

i managed to choke out "ii ii im home charlie"  
"oh bella honey come here you will never guess who came to visit you"  
i tried to sound happy "who" i screamed "the love of your life forever" mark replied with an evil grin

he walked up halfway to me and held out his hands for a hug.  
it took everything i had not to break down right then and there

but i walked up to him and he wrapped me in a big hug just to whisper in my ear "are you ready for tonight i sure am were gonna pick up were i left off and start all over again and you better as to not mention it to a soul my dear angel cause you are mine i own you remember i have plenty more i can do if u think im not telling the truth" he let go of me and i had silently started crying i mean yea his words had me scared to death but he was also digging into my back to cause me pain and i could feel that i was bleeding

alice then chirped in hi im alice i believe we chanted for a lil while on the phone, she said with an evil grin "yea" mark replied "bella im gonna come by in the morning and you are going to go shopping with me and rose i dont want to hear anything bout it were going thats final.  
i looked at her pleading to tell her thanks but trying my best to get her to stay

then she turned to charlie and said but i must be going we have a problem at home "bella walk me to the door"  
"sure alice"  
as much as i was worried i bout mark and my safety i was worried bout what alice meant when she said they had a problem

"when we got to the door she turned and said" "bella there are other vampires in forks and there gonna give us trouble tonight so try to stay with charlie and not anywere near mark in case we cant come and check on you .................... 


	12. hell on both sides

b.o.v.

i watched her drive away with all of my safety going with her i closed the door to turn to mark who was sitting with charlie and were getting into some basketball game i thought at least im safe for a good two hours.

a.p.o.v gosh that kid is a jerk he hurt her with me two feet near her and i couldnt do a thing to stop it, made want to tear him to shreds were he stood.

e.p.o.v i was hearing alices thoughts and seeing what actually took place at bellas, all the fear she had of this guy i couldnt help but think things were gonna take turn for the worse but could i make her safe and realize that she truley is my life now

edward, get your head out of bella thoughts he laughed at his own self knowing thats really were his head was we need to focus the vampires in forks are very dangerous for everyone now i need you all to get ready were prolly in for a vampire fight i looked over to edward once more everyone else looked fine even esme was ready to at least help cause she wouldnt dare let anyone in this town be hurt but edward was having an issue so i said edward my son what is the problem he looked at me and replied "bella, could get hurt with none of us there to protect her like we said"  
dont think that way son she will be fine i doubt mark can do anything to her with charlie there now we need to go alice had a vision that the clan is of three and they are going to make trouble at our baseball field now lets go

we all got......, my volvo and carlisles mercedes and emmetts jeep, and we piled in

while on the other side of forks mark is sitting there trying to find out how exactly to get charlie out of the house 


	13. alice was just having fun

epov we finally arrived there i just wanted this night to hurry and end so i can see the love of my life again but it was determined to drag on then emmett and jasper ran up and emmett punched me in the shoulder and said come on get in to this eddie we should be having fun not moping we live for danger ....

cpov now this is were things heat up okay they have some poor girl and they are gonna eat her now we need to stop this jpov edward chill the worrying,, gosh.... now who is this girl are we gonna have to try to hide ourselves

cpov she is some girl from port angelos my guess is if we save her she wont be to worried bout us

apov i launched into a vision, and i could feel stares on me but the vision was this girl getting ready to be ate

we have to hurry

we all walked up to the basebal field and saw them there was a tall blonde, and black head and one girl with them

cpov i believe this is our town our claim your trespassing

the black head looked up with an evil grin my name is laurant, and we were not trespassing we got this one out of town just gonna eat here is all

cpov well i belive you came to the wrong spot, we love to see our kind from time to time but they know our rules and i motioned for my family to join me

the blonde spoke, your rules and that would be

em pov and you are, she replied victoria well our rules are we dont eat people in this town and technically you are in our town

james(blonde guy)  
well we will take her out of your precious town and finish our dinner

the poor girl

please help me, i dont wanna die please, , im begging you

rpov get your hands off of that poor girl your not taking her anywere

james ahh but i think we are

and he launched at rose

and vicotoria followed that by launching at alice

cpov esme go home we will get the girl safe we already have double... i love you now go and i watched her dissapear into the trees

now edward and alice was on victoria jasper and carlisle was with laurant and rose and emmett were with james 


	14. the return of my old nightmares

bellas house

ugh, how can i get this old guy gone so i can have my fun just then the phone rung and charlie went to answer it when he hung up he came in there looking down at his feet

"bella, theres been a accident and i have to go to the hospital will you be okay without me"  
i looked over to mark and saw him grin then give me and evil glance "yeah sure charlie" yeah that just totally ended me this was gonna be horrible

"okay ill be back in a couple hours"  
and i heard the door slam on his police crusier and saw mark stand and start walking towards me

"you stupid whore, you almost gave me away"  
"i didnt" i started to back up but ran into the wall "but you did, now what did i tell you but knowing your place, seems to me i have to show you again"  
i had started crying "aww big bella is crying, told you that you shouldnt have tried to run from me that i will always be here in some form or another whether its your friend whos a jerk or actually the thoughts of what fun we have had but either way ill always be in you"

"please mark dont do this mark charlie will come home, yes he will and you accidently fell down the stairs

he raised his hand and slapped me across the face and it started burning that was gonna be a bruise he grabbed my hands, and pulled my sleeves up, "what your new friend alice im guessing has made you quit here ill help you love"  
"dont say that" i hadnt realized i actually said that out loud til he looked up at me and said what nothing no you replied to me, what dont you want me to say, he paused then said love

that, dont say that i looked at him thats for someone i love in return do you have someone my bella are you in love yes i am my dear mark now let me go.. and i jerked my hands away

i left him frozen then he turned well then ill have to show you why you love me more or else and he grabbed my hair and arm and literally pulled me up the stairs 


	15. the aftermath

mark dont do this im begging you, he had already tied me to the bed i knew what was coming i just didnt want to think bout it i zoned off while he got on top of me just managing to repeat all of the cullens name while he hurt me edward,alice,rosalie,emmett,jasper,carlisle, esme.,, please one of you save me edward please save me

epov we were burning the pieces of victoria and laurant but alice was still playing with james she was enjoying herself and wouldnt let us help her finish then she screamed "help"

suddenly all of us were on james and alice was zoned then i began to read her mind it was awful then alice pulled me out of my own daze edward get to bella, its already happened but she needs you try to comfort her bring her to the house for carlisle to look her over

and i was off to my bella my angel my hurt angel... this mark guy better be gone or so help me will kill him

i arrived at bellas house and just heard her crying in her room i only heard her heart beat so she was alone

i went in the front door because i really didnt want to waste time so i ran

when i walked in her room she was just crying still tied to the bed, i walked over to her and turned her lose but he simplest touch had her moving away...

bella love tell me what happened she just looked at me and brokedown started crying harder, i picked her up but she was fighting me my bella was fighting me i said bella i need to get you to carlisle so i hummed to her til she fell asleep and i started to run to my house to my family to her family for help

she awoke right as soon as i walked in the house so i sat her down on her feet but she collapsed right were she should have stood "why did you bring me here" bella screamed "because your hurt i need to check you over" carlisle replied "check me over you let it happen you all told me not to worry that i was safe" she was crying "im sorry" alice replied "you lied the most alice to me you told me i wouldnt die, but look at me i am dead, im leaving and i dont want any of you to follow me" and i stormed out of the house

edward spoke, jasper can you calm her down enough to make her sleep so carlisle can check her shes bleeding i can spell it she could be seriously hurt "she is seriously hurt" rose replied and went on to say "we let her down, we kept her gaurd down, and let it destroy her again no wonder she wants to leave i wouldnt trust us either"  
"rose how could you say that" emmett replied "cause i know how it feels" but as much as i think she wants us to stay away with her cutting habit and wishing for death its probably not the best idea "alice, go talk to her"  
"why me rose"  
"because you she feels let her down show her she can still trust you get her to come back inside"  
"idk if i can, but i have to" shes already redeciding on suicide and she already has the note in mind for edward

"she cant alice, i cant let this happen, then i heard bellas heart start to slow down she was passing out "shes passing out im gonna go get her carlisle get ready" edward said while walking out of the house 


	16. human people always die

cpov bella was bad off, she has bruises all on her hands and feet a 3 broken ribs a fractured arm and was bruised in obvious areas. she truely has have this happen regularly she has the scars to prove it edward im sorry but i think this is gonna be tragic for her we might need to tell charlie and get her some help

epov no carlisle i wont leave her again she will always be at my side i will never leave her in her time of need again you didnt see it carlisle she called for all of us any of us to protect her and we all gave her our words in some form and we let her down i wont do it again we will tell charlie only if she wants to if not i will kill him willingly for her if she wants it that way but this is all up to her

rpov edward shes gonna need you it took emmett for me to be able to move on and it still haunts me at times shes gonna need you more then ever and you cant leave her even if she acts different its just the way shes is coping and watch her closely she is gonna want to cut badly

apov emmett, jasper, esme, carlise, you all should go she is about to wake up and we need to talk to her first and we will call you all in just listen for us.  
epov how much longer alice apov one minute i hope shes okay

bpov i slowly opened my eyes letting everything come back of what had happened to my suprise i awoke in edwards room with three of my best friends looking at me with sympathy, and guilt

"its not any of your faults, im sorry i yelled at you"  
"but bella, its not your fault either" rosalie said "and bella im sorry i thought i would have caught it if he would do anything but we had problems of our own and my own fun got the better of me your like my sister please forgive me" alice added

when i spoke i looked at each of them on certain parts i turned my head to rosalie, does the feeling ever go away the feeling of never being good enough for the one you love i glimpsed at edward then back to her the feeling of being broken, and scared of everyone.  
she looked at me "bella it takes time and yea with the right person they can usually change your perspective on life they show you they care and that you have no reason to fear them and that they truely love you

i turned my head to alice "your my sister to, its not your fault i should have been ready for it anyway i knew it was coming dont worry ill be fine in time she went to hug me and i flinched away dont alice i just not right now i feel disgusting she pulled back okay but later can i "of course sis"

"bella", edward said looking spologetic we need you to let carlisle do a few tests on you "for the well you know"

"edward you can say it i was raped its happened before and im not doing any tests, but i am gonna shower"  
a she got up and left mark of course was already gone he left and went back to his own home so we really didnt have a case against him "well bella if you dont want to press charges will you at least take this"  
"what is it" she said looking concerned "its to keep you from getting pregnant"  
she cut me off mid sentence grabbed them then threw them in her mouth and proceded to the bathroom door

she was in there over two hours "ugh gosh when is she gonna come out" rosalie said "rose you know shes crying you can hear it let her let some steam off calm down a little"alice replied

a week later " she just isnt asting like herself" rose replied "i know rose, but she wont even talk about it since the day after, i dont know what to do" edward replied looking hopeless "bella walked in and she looked at us and down and stormed out the door"  
she said in whisper but of course she knew we would hear "im sorry im such a burden on all of you"

alice ran downstairs and slapped edward across the face "how could you, hurt bella when she just needed time, she thinks you dont love her no more edward she thinks she truely is to broken for you, and now by you saying that you proved it to her"  
'but i didnt know she was listening " i know she knew that, but that should not even crossed your mind now you get your sorry behind out there and you find her before she does something none of us will like

vision alice froze, and we knew she was having a vision me and rose but i saw it also in her mind "bella had finally given up and slit her wrists, leaving a note saying im so sorry i was such a burden on you i love you edward with everything in me im sorry i wasnt enough bella p.s the rest of the cullens i loved you all dearly, alice my sister, rose my confidant i can tell you anything dealing with the issue, emmett my big bear of a brother, and jasper my friend , and esme my mother in a way and carlisle my doctor my friend and you all know edward im sorry i was such a problem so im taking myself out of it dont worry ill be fine bella oxoxox

i came out of the vision and looked at edward and said its to late edward shes already bleeding you have two choiced then the rest of the family entered, sum up alice for them quickly bella heard edward talking she is killing herself its to late we cant save her "edward you have two choices carlisle said you either turn her or let her die your choice"

"i will not live without my bella, but will she forget what happened"  
"yea but it will be very painful to watch i will go get her "  
"no im going" edward you may not be strong enough "well we have to change her so just i have to be there carlisle "he gave me a i know look and said then lets go

me and carlisle and alice were all running to bell alice running to save her sister carlisle running to save the his daughter and me to save the love of my life my existance the one i will not live without i only hope she does not hate me for this.  
............................................ 


	17. a new beginning

When we got there it was just like how alice saw it was to late but i was not expecting her to be awake

"bella" i said were gonna save you, i " dont want to be a stupid human no more i cant even protect myself" "edward i want you to change me not carlisle, it will show me you still want me and that im not a burden"  
"fine, i will but its gonna hurt my love" edward said looking at carlisle "if i start to kill her u pull me off of her you hear me"  
carlisle just shook his head okay

three days later "alice when is she gonna wake up" edward said "soon"  
she opened her eyes and suprised everyone "edward" she said "im here love" he said she raised up and saw the whole family there, but she grabbed edward and started kissing him he eventually figured out, what was going on, and he done the same

"you two get a room" emmett said "they will a honeymoone suite that ive alreadly got planned" alice chirped "what" bella asked

then edward pulled out a ring and said "will you marry me bella swan"  
"well yes" she screamed YaY.... my throats burning "your hungry" jasper replied come on my love lets go hunting..... 


	18. just invincible thats all

"oh edward you know i want to" bella screamed "now all we have to do is tell your faher so alice can start her plannin" edward replied "but edward how, im a newborn" she asked "well we need to see how youll act around humans buts lets go eat"

They ran off into the woods bella was getting the hang of eating so i left her for a few minutes to herself. then she took off running from me then i got a whif of that smell and it was a human in the forest "i must stop bella"

when i caught up with her she had a puzzled look on her face "what is it love" i whispered in her ear she replied with "i saw the human from far away but i wanted to smell it ya know, i was hoping i wouldnt attack like a newborn but i wanted to know what my challenge was and when i got near it, they stink how could you love this it smells rotten edward got a puzzled look on his face then "so you dont like human blood, you are definantly not like any other"  
"nope, ill stick with animal blood" she laughed and i kissed her and said "since your not endangering any lives being round humans i guess we dont have to hide the news from charlie" edward replied "but ive been missing for a week edward what are we gonna tell him im not really sure what happened, the last i remember is well mark slapping me then everything jumps to you asking when im waking up" "well bella technically your 18 so just say you stayed at our house, and got carried away and forgot to call"  
"ugh you know that wont work, but i want him at our wedding, what if hes mean to you" she asked looking up worried oh how i wish i could make all of her worries just disappear.  
"love all we need to tell him is our news then we can leave"edward replied

Okay lets go tell charlie the news and we took off at vampire speed toward my old home We arrived and was suprised it was emthe door swung open pty so we were ready to sit and wait. But one thing led to another and we were kissing both of our hands intwined with the other. Now that im a vampire its like now we dont have to hold back and ive never been happier we were getting pretty close then the door swung open i guess we were to far into each other to be listening to him approach and missed it charlie glaring from the doorway glaring my my dear beloved edward then his hand reached for his gun.  
"charlie no" bella screamed "why not bella you have been missing for a week and i come home and see this" charlie turned to glare at me "dad i" and edward cut me off mid sentence "chief swan i can assure you i have not caused bella any harm matter of fact i saved her from it, but that not the reason for this visit we came to give you news."  
charlie raised the gun to edward "please dad put the gun down" i begged "isabella swan, mark told me edward had kidnapped you and that if i said a thing he would kill you now who do i belive because this is all getting confusing" "dad dont believe mark but edward didnt do a thing"  
"then where were you at missy"  
"at edwards, im 18 i can do as i want, not to mention hes my fiance now"  
"i dont believe this this guy and changed you he forcing you to say this stuff and im gonna end it" then he raised the gun to edward and then a big bang i screamed and jumped in front of edward, letting the bullet bounce off of me and fall to the floor leaving no scratch no bruise nothing the next thing i knew i saw my dads eyes roll to the back of his head and he was passing out so i ran vampire speed to catch him "dad are you okay" i whipsered knowing he couldnt hear me "shew" edward said i should have talked this over with alice first "bella please do what u wish for your dad but make sure you come back home in an our or so for a family meeting on what to do"  
"what if he wakes up" bella asked "in a few minutes ill send jasper to make sure he stays asleep,, dont worry love we will sort this out and we will have a beautiful wedding miss you already "me to" she whispered back

and i was off to the hospital to have an urgent talk with carlisle................................................................ 


	19. the plan

"carlisle, were are u" i whispered knowing he would hear me "edward im in surgery what do you need" carlisle thought we have a problem charlie shot at me and bella jumped in front of me and it bounced off"  
"yea i get it edward stop, what are we gonna do, i guess i could explain things to charlie i mean he wont live much longer as it is, but plenty of time for him to stay human, if he wants to but we probably going to have to explain to him what bella is"  
"i know" i said in defeat

"edward cullen, how dare u not consult me before you go off changing history, ugh how many times do we have to go over this your ruining my dates for your wedding by playing with charlie, like this now it will take much longer to get him to see reason" alice screamed at me then i saw her she was mad extremely mad, coming out of the forest "dad i got to go, evil alice" edward whispered "oo i get it, shes mad u didnt consult her, your in for it run" carlisle yelled in his head

"alice leave me alone, bella will be here soon" edward pleaded "no i wont she will be just as mad that u didnt consult me to, wont u bella" alice chirped "shes got a point edward i mean u didnt even check to see if i could control my thirst i know i hate the smell but u still should have". bella said walking into the living room for once she really seemed faithless about how we are handleing this

EPOV after i explained to all of them that we in fact want charlie to know everyone agreed but bella she was afraid for his life we all are but this is the only way to get him to be on our side he still thinks i forced bella to be my fiance i just hope i can make her see reason emmet asked to talk to her alone, so i guess i will allow it but i will be listening i searched for him, and said "emmet u can talk to her but know im listening, and dont upset her anymore i think shes starting to remember what really happened with mark and all, so im warining you if she comes back sad esme, alice, and jasper are going to have to hide anything i can use to set you on fire"

"yea yea yea bring it on big boy" emmet screamed while walking out the door to find my sweet angelic bella.

................................................................................... 


	20. emmett wow who knew

BPOV emmett quit following me i screamed while running into the forest.

"bella please quit running a second let me talk to you, let your teddy bear brother talk to you" emmett asked hopeless

So i stopped dead in my tracks and he passed me up, i waited for him to realize i quit running and he eventually turned around and came back.

"Think you could of gave me a warning" emmett asked looking at me "nope" i whispered

"bella listen you know we all care for charlie, we know you dont want to give him up, and that breaks our non beating hearts so to say were trying bella to get to have him in our family hes safe with us just like you were when you were human and you saw how we protected you will do the same for him."

"thats not it emmett, i know hes safe with us, but the others they could come its against the law emmett were risking his life." i said looking down at my feet

"bella, i know you love him and we love you and him well protect him, okay" emmett said looking at me concerned

"bella can i ask you a question" emmett said looking at his hands

"sure" i replied

"how much do you remember bella, i can see it in your eyes i may not be the brightest of the group back there but i know how rose looked and you remember something"

"emmett please i dont want to talk bout this" "bella i wont tell just please i can help" emmett begged

"all of it emmett"

"how long have you been able to remember"  
"when i was leaving charlie i couldnt help but think bout what really happened and i was all alone, edward had already left on his way to carlisle i think and idk.. it just all flashed back through my head " "everything" i whispered last

"bella are you okay with it" "emmett i may be a vampire with you all now but i still feel useless , and thinking my dad could get hurt and i couldnt protect him and i brought him into it, i just dont know if i could handle it."

"bella" he engulfed me into a hug "please listen to me, charlie is safe and you are more then useless you can help bella you have this chance to live your life not be afraid of guys and edward loves you to death, let him know you remember he can help you more then you think but you are definantly not useless, can we talk to charlie, think bout it"  
he got a huge grin on his face " he could walk you down the aisle wouldnt my lil sis like that." he started laughing

"yeah i would more then you know"  
"well then lets get home you know edwards worried and alice is prolly having a melt down because of not getting to know what were doing."  
"okay emmett but not a word bout you know" bella said looking down again "not a word i promise" emmett said grabbing me in a hug for the second time "well my big teddy bear of a brother better let go before i break him"

playing along with him joke from before he instantly let go and we were running back towards our home." 


	21. the past always haunts you

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" alice screamed "what is so happy alice" esme asked her "bella is allowing us to tell charlie and im sorry edward" alice replied "sorry about what i wasnt listening" edward replied looking at the door "oh well then nevermind" alice said looking down "tell me alice, tell me now"edward looked at her "sorry cant, but bella is on her way home"alice said seeing his gaze went toward the door "were not done with this" edward replied "yes we are" and she tapped her head "carlisle well be home in 3.... 2..... 1..." alice said "im home everyone whats the deal what are we doing did alice kill edward" carlisle said very quickly

"no dad im still alive but the pixie is keeping something from me make her stop singing in her head" edward replied

"sorry son no can do, but what are we doing for charlie" he replied

bella suddenly was right next to him "we can tell him but you better be ready to gaurd him with your lives" she replied looking down

"well you know we will sweetheart" edward came over to hug her but she pushed him off "not right now i need to go check on charlie yea thats what i need to do bye everyone we can do it tonight ill get him here no worries"

"well that was odd" edward said looking at the door his love just walked out of

everyone was agreeing except emmett and alice "what do you to know" edward looked at them "Sorry lil bro cant tell you, but give her a day shes been through alot" emmett said

"yea give her time" alice chirped in

"no" was all we heard of rosalie flying out the door after bella "crap" emmett said "you should probably go after her emmett" alice said "i know" and he went out the door after then both

"edward, son you still on planet earth" carlisle replied waving his hand in front of edwards face "huh yeah what" edward replied looking sad "so how are we going to do this"  
"just come out and tell him and remind he cant say anything or else bella could get hurt"  
"i guess, but id say there is a better approach" carlisle said thinking "wonder what was up with bella"  
"i dont know" edward said out loud "sorry edward, just slipped in my thoughts" carlisle thought

RPOV bella was acting different when she returned home she had a dead look in her eyes not like the happy girl when she first turned. im sitting here thinking what would have alice apologizing to edward and what would emmett be good at then it hit me i ran from the room before edward could read my mind i just said no as i ran from my whole family trying to catch bella

EM POV Well after the little outburst from rose alice told me to go after them i knew were one was the other was to i was hoping rose wouldnt catch on she doesnt need to see bella in pain and think of the pain she was in one because it will hurt her and theres is nothing i wouldnt do to stop it to stop from seeing my sweetheart in pain but the same would go for my new sis as well so i kept following there traill to see were bella was actually going

......................................................................................................... 


	22. girl chit chat

BPOV i didnt know were i was running but i ended up in the meadow i went right to the middle and just sat down with my head in my hands then i heard someone so i turned and it was just rose "yes rose, can i do something for you" i replied a little sour "bella im sorry for interrupting but i know" rose said "know what, theres nothing to know" bella replied standing up "i know you remember" rose said looking at her hands "ill kill emmett when i get my hands on him" bella whispered "he didnt tell me i put the pieces together" rose said "you backed away from edward bella, soon he will remember thats how you acted right after it before you became like a zombie" rose kept going "bella you cant run from this you have to just realize edwards not going to hurt you if he does he will answer to me or emmett now and the rest of the family"

"i want the feelings to go away i may be dead but i still feel him now that i remember i cant get it out of my head" bella said sitting back down

"bella, listen it took emmett for me to see i had something that good and people can be trusted but you see how i am i can be a bitch at times, your not like that bella your a sweet kind person, and we want to keep you that way dont turn zombie on us it will seriously hurt edward and i dont think jasper would make it"

"okay rose ill try to be lovey dovey" bella said laughing "bella just think of the happy times remember this meadow and everything good with being in our family your gonna get married soon thats a good thing focus on that"  
"oh god i forgot that what if i freak out" bella replied looking worried "i dont think you will edward will be gentle on everything hes a gentlemen but i see when you get back use to touching you wont want him two feet away i see how you look at him you love him bella dont hurt him by running okay" rose said laughing then serious

"okay i guess, i need to go get charlie see you at the house" bella replied "okay sis," rosalie said looking at her feet bella was running when she was out of sight i said "emmett you can come out now shes gone"  
"dang how long have you known i was here" emmett said upset "a little while" rose replied "but we need to get home but think bout us okay not whats going on i dont think shes wants edward to know just yet"  
"okay can we have some fun first" emmett replied kicking his foot like a four year old "only a lil"  
............................................................................. 


	23. Authors Note

HEY ALL OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY IM SORRY ITS TOOK SO LONG BUT I AM GOING TO CONTINUE IT YOU JUST GOT TO GIVE ME TIME WITH WORKING AND EVERYTHING IT TAKES MOST OF MY TIME BUT AS SOON AS I GET A SECOND IM GOING TO ADD ON TO MY STORY.  
tHANKS TO ALL WHO REPLIED OR WROTE A REVIEW... 


	24. realization

BPOV

i arrived at the house, i figured id just pick him up and run.. since jasper knocked him out cold with his power So i opened the door and carefully put him over my shoulder and ran toward the love of my life.

I knew i couldnt keep it a secret anymore that i would probably have to tell charlie what i remember which means edward would hear then he would worry and i dont want that so after we tell him and hes okay i will take him to the meadow and explain far away from edward to were he cant hear me.

I see the house coming in view and could hear alice and edward yelling at each other so i quickly opened the door and just ran up to the guest bedroom and softley put charlie down and ran back downstairs i looked straight at alice when is he waking up she closed her eyes and said in about thirty minutes i saw edward coming toward me and i tensed and looked at rose she mouthed he wont hurt you He came up and hugged me and he said do u know what everyone is keeping from me. Then our eyes connected and i could see the hurt that people knowing something about me that alice had apologized for and he couldnt help for a split second i saw how much he truley loved me and would never hurt me so i pulled him into a deep kiss and emmett and rose clapped, and started laughing. I said guys im gonna take edward to the meadow and explain "are you ready for that" rose and emmett both said i replied yes he deserves to know and i have to tell charlie anyway.

EPOV

Bella just ran in after carrying charlie i think upstairs to the guest bedroom Emmet was thinking i hope she can do this she know they both need to know and when i looked at him he started singing hot n cold by kate perry rose just kept repeating dont think it dont think it alice just repeating wedding ideas esme just worried how charilie would react to this news and carlisle had a little bit of concern for his entire family

Then she came down and i asked is she knew what it was everyone was keeping from me and she looked like she was debating on whether or not i could come closer then just kissed me for no reason i mean i didnt mind but something was up Like she was reading my mind she told everyone she was taking me to the meadow for an explanation i dont know what it was but something about the fact they all thought i shouldnt know had me worried it was something extremely bad. 


	25. finally it came out

BPOV i was extremely worried how he would react when he found out that ive been remembering what actually happened and kept it from him i know i should have told him i just i needed to keep it to myself then people were to close to knowing how i reacted and figured it out.  
So here i am going to tell him i see the meadow coming in view wow.. im nervous now this is gonna be hard to tell him.  
I seen the beautiful meadow and i began to wonder if i wanted to ruin the sanctuary in this place.  
so i sat down right in the meadow and looked up at edward he began to worry and started saying "bella i swear whatever it is that is the problem just tell me let me help u" "please" he said in a rush coming over and sitting next to me i just looked at him i didnt know the best way to tell him so i just sat there looking off into the woods

EPOV shew the look on her face just had me so worried so i said the first things that came to mind "bella i swear whatever it is that is the problem just tell me let me help you please"

"I Remember edward"

those words stuck fear in my cold dead heart "are you okay" and i backed away from her cause i was afraid it would scare her but she ran she ran away just left me sitting in the meadow alone

alice called and said give her some time and she was on her way home and said that i was a jerk for acting like that "acting like what"  
"like she has something wrong with her cause thats exactly what she thinks you better just hope she dont come here and tell rose but thats what i expect she will do since rose gets it"  
just give her an hour or so to calm down eat while your out okay" 


	26. freak out

BPOV i knew it i swear i new hed act like something was wrong with me i mean i know there is but i thought edward would look over the fact i was used and broken. i ran into the house dry sobbing and alice just looked at me and i ran away from her right into roses room. Were emmett and rose just looked at me

"what did he do, ill kill him" emmett responded jumping out off of the bed"  
"emmett sit down" rose said "now bella tell us what happened"

"i told him and he backed away like im used goods now he dont want me im not good enough anymore" i tried to get that out as clear as possible

"shhh bella i dont think he meant to hurt you but ill make sure he doesnt do it again" rose replied "bella hes just worried about you but he shouldnt have acted like that" emmett said holding his arms out for a hug

i slowly made my way over to him and he gave me a hug and said "ill talk to him okay bella ill fix this your not used goods your the best girl for him he loves you even if he did act like a jerk."  
"rose do you believe that , that im not used goods that im still enough for him"  
"bella stop doubting yourself me and emmett will talk to rose after i hit him a couple of times she said in a laugh but she saw me face froze and i started to back away from her she goes i mean i didnt mean im gonna hurt you or him okay she came and gave me a hug shhh bells its all gonna be okay. 


	27. charlie wow

CHPOV i was beginning to wake up and when i did i heard alice i think say hes waking up right now we should decide how were going to tell him.  
I was a tiny bit scared i mean i didnt know what was going on the last thing i remember i shot my gun toward edward and bella jumped in front of him. I hope shes okay so i rose fast trying to stop my head from spinning to go and check on bella but as soon as i rose bella, carlisle, emmett, and alice came into the room. "bella i shot at you how are you walking around like nothing happened"  
"well charlie we figure the best way to get this straightened out is to tell you the complete truth and in order to do that bella has some explaining to do." carlisle replied

after bella had finished explaining everything charlie looked up and said "so he did that to you bella how could i have been so blind and i left you alone with him im a horrible dad." he said looking guilty

"dad you did nothing wrong i didnt want people to know but edward saved me because after mark done that i eventually felt so useless and broken i committed suicide"  
charlie looked up and had started crying you "mean almost right your still here"  
"no dad, i did it the cullens saved me, they"  
she paused to look up at her dad and continued "they turned me into a vampire like them"

"what is this some kind of joke" charlie asked "i guess we have to prove it carlisle "break something bella, and emmett run outside and get a cement block"  
charlie just looked up and then emmett was gone and back with a block in hand, "um im confused bella"  
"dad i tried to tell you im a vampire but we dont drink human blood we drink animal blood and we have poweres like alice can see the future, edward can read minds and jasper can feel emotions thats how they caught on to what i was trying so hard to hide"  
"but rose has helped me and edward and i wanted to do this together but i dont even know if its still true or not anymore but were engaged to be married and we want you to walk me down in the the wedding"  
edward came into the room "it is still on bella "i just im sorry i acted like a jerk i was just afraid that you wouldnt want to be touched, but rose has talked to me while you were up here and im sorry for the way i acted if youll still have me i still want you as my wife"

"of course edward," and i bella swan ran and jumped into his arms

cough cough "oo sorry charlie" carlisle replied its just been a bit of dramatic since bella started to remember what mark done "bella can i, is it to much to ask for a hug from my daughter, ive missed you so much"  
"no dad its not," and i ran to him and gave him a hug he was still crying "but dad you cant tell anyone what we are or well have to leave forks, and you wont be able to see me"  
"sweetheart i wont tell a soul just dont leave me and yes id love to walk my daughter down the aisle.  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY alice screamed "what" i asked her bella was laughing "its gonna be a beautiful wedding might i add i and esme created" i should know and she tapped her temple " i always knew something was up with the way you always knew what was gonna happen" charlie said

as me and my entire family laughed i was finally happy all that was left was for me to say i do 


End file.
